Quinta ensolarada com Chantilly
by Ayumi Bee
Summary: Feriada nacional na França e Tenten em casa sem fazer nada. Aquela quinta-feira concerteza ia ser um téééédio....ou será que não?


**Autoras:** Ayumi, (eu) Mai (Raiane) e Nami (Alana)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke-kun é meu °¬° Thanks: Nami obrigada por esse título, muuuito bem bolado (?) E thanks Kinata-nee-chan por betar n

**Obs.:** Essa fic foi feita no meio da sala de aula e ta meio OCC, mas whatever eu gostei muito dela achei ela kawaii \o\ E ultimamente eu tenho precisado ler coisas kawaiis já basta a minha vida de drámatica e chata ¬¬

**- Quinta ensolarada com Chantilly -**

_E fui abrindo portas sem sair…_

_Sonhando às cegas, sem dormir…_

_Não sei quem é você._

_**Ana Carolina – Carvão**_

–

–

Era uma quinta-feira como outra qualquer, 10:38 da manhã era o que marcava o rélogio de plástico laranja, fixo na parede branca daquele quarto silencioso, ou melhor, não tão silencioso. Uma baixa melodia, vinda do pequeno rádio que repousava encima da cômoda, soava pelo aposento, quebrando aquela calmaria toda.

Alguns raios de sol entravam pela janela aberta, incomodando a jovem que queria dormir até mais tarde, pois não iria para a faculdade. Era feriado nacional no país inteiro, 14 de julho. Muitas pessoas imendariam o feriado com a sexta-feira para prolongar o fim de semana, mas ela não. Estava cursando seu terceiro ano de direito e odiava faltar aula.

Bufou quando um raio de sol iluminou o seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir os seus olhos castanhos.

_''Sempre esqueço a maldita cortina''_- pensou Tenten irritada.

Virou-se na cama, jogando o lençol no chão, insatisfeita. Estava acordada e sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, mas mesmo assim não queria se levantar, ficar ali parecia ser a melhor coisa do mundo.

Abraçando seu traviseiro de plumas, observava as nuvens brancas dançando calmamente pelo céu, que naquela manhã de verão, parecia mais azul do que nunca.

O dia passava devagar, deitada folgadamente em sua cama não estava mais com sono, mas a preguiça de levantar era maior que ela.

Fechou os olhos um instante, queria poder voltar para o sonho que estava tendo. Era a milésima vez que sonhava com o seu amigo, que não queria apenas como amigo. Fato esse que ninguém sabia, já que ela tomava todas as precausões possivéis para que seu segredo nunca fosse revelado.

Os dois eram da mesma sala e sempre faziam trabalhos juntos, na verdade, o conhecia desde o colegial, mas começaram a ficar mais íntimos na faculdade.

Levou um susto quando a calma do seu quarto foi interompida pelo seu celular tocando no volume máximo.

- Alô?-atendeu com a voz meio sonolenta.

_- Oiii! Tenten, acorda pra vida morena louca, tamo indo passar o feriadão na casa de praia do namorado da Testuda._ - gritou Ino do outro lado da linha.

- Loira… -suspirou Tenten.- Eu tenho aula amanhã não vou viajar com vocês pra praia.

_- Afff, não seja tão fresca… qual o problema de faltar um dia de aula? Vamos, vai ser divertido! Pera, a Testuda quer falar contigo!_

A Mitsashi revirou os olhos.

_- Ten-chan, vem com agente amiga! Vai toda a galera!_- pediu a rosada.

- Obrigada por me convidar, Sah-chan, mas eu realmente prefiro ficar em casa. Manda lembrança pro Sasuke e pras meninas.

_- Ta bom amiga, nos vemos segunda depois da aula então! Xau!_

- Xau.-desligou e suspirou entediada.

_''Porra, que saco, agora eu tou com fome''_- pensou ao ouvir seu estômago roncar reclamando por comida.

Receiosa deslizou suas pernas definidas para fora da cama tocando o chão de grânito, que estava frio mesmo com o calor do dia, pegou uma toalha no guarda-roupa de madeira e foi para o banheiro, espreguiçando-se.

Abriu o chuveiro frio e tremeu assim que a água, gelada demais pro seu gosto, começou a molhar o seu corpo bronzeado.

Lavou os cabelos meticulosamente com xampu e condicionador, o corpo com sabonete líquido de baunilha e saiu enrolada na toalha.

Vestiu sua calça preferida, colada nas coxas mostrando bem suas curvas trabalhadas pela academia, sua blusa ''Likin Park'' preta, apertada e curta demais, mas não ligou. Era só para ir ao super mercado mesmo.

Apenas passou a escova nas madeixas castanhas, calçou suas sandálias rasteiras, pegou sua carteira colocando-a no bolso, e logo em seguida saiu de casa.

No meio do caminho passou por uma lanchonete.

_''Não tou afim de fazer comida não, vou lanchar aqui mesmo e depois compro umas coisinhas lá pra casa.''_

Entrou, sentou e fez o seu pedido: um folheado misto com uma latinha de coca-cola. Aquilo não era muito saudável, mas não se importou. Talvez aquele não seria um dia muito bom. Poderia ter viajado com as amigas, mas não estava com vontade, mesmo que agora viajar para praia não lhe parecia uma má idéia.

Depois de comer a garota foi para o mercadinho. Queria comprar morangos para comer com chantilly, sua sobremesa favorita.

- Tenten?

A morena virou-se dando de cara com Neji.

- Oi, Neji.- comprimentou sorrindo.

Ele a encarava com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Nunca a havia visto tão à vontade. Os cabelos castanhos ainda úmidos, e usando roupas tão joviais. Por causa da faculdade de direito, sempre a via usando roupas mais formais com eternos coques, dando a jovem mulher um aspecto muito mais velho. Porém naquele momento Tenten parecia uma adolescente de 17 anos.

- Algo errado?-perguntou a menina confusa diante do silêncio do Hyuuga.

- Não sabia que você gostava de Likin Park.-disse o moreno.

Ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Não sou a maior fã, mas curto o som deles.-disse ela mexendo no molho de chaves nervosamente.

- O que faz aqui?-perguntou Neji.

- Vim comprar morangos e chantilly.-respondeu ela.

- Parece bom.-disse ele de modo vago.

- Quer se juntar a mim nesse pequeno banquete?-perguntou ela com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios e tocando o ombro dele.

- Ehr… pode ser.-ele aceitou sentindo suas bochechas queimando.

Os dois andavam pelo mercadinho um pouco afastados, Tenten não esperava encontar Neji por ali e achava que ele lhe daria um não na cara. Corou quando sem querer as costas de sua mão rasparam levemente nas costas da mão dele. Eles pareciam um lindo casal de namorados. Mas aquela proximidade não durou muito tempo, logo cairam em sí e se afastaram de modo que não pudessem mais se tocar.

- Deixa que eu pago.-disse Neji ao chegarem ao caixa.

- Mas…

- Sem mais nem menos, eu pago.-insistiu o moreno entregando o dinheiro para a moça do caixa.

Ela ficou sem graça. Neji sempre era muito cavalheiro com ela, diferente de muitos dos seus casos amorosos lamentáveis.

_''Não pense besteira, Tenten, Neji não é nenhum de seus casos amorosos…ele é apenas um amigo…infelizmente…''_- pensou a morena distraída.

- Tenten.-chamou ele.

- Ãhn? Oi?

- Chegamos.-disse Neji e ela percebeu que estavam parados em frente ao seu prédio.

- Ah… foi mal.-abriu a porta do prédio e subiram as escadas até o primeiro andar onde ela morava.

- Pode colocar as sacolas encima da mesa, eu vou peparar os morangos.- disse a morena ao entrarem no seu apartamento.

Neji obedeceu e sentou-se observando a Mitsashi de costas lavando as frutas e preparando-as em duas taças cheias de chantilly.

Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Não conseguia mais negar nem para sí mesmo essa realidade. Tenten conseguira mexer com o seu coração de pedra. Seu jeito meigo e divertido o conquistara aos poucos e sem perceber se apegou a ela como nunca havia se apegado a outra garota antes. Queria ter coragem de se declarar, mas tinha medo dela não corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

- Neji! Tá tudo bem?-perguntou a menina colocando as taças com morangos encima da mesa.

- Ta…

Sentaram-se frente a frente.

- Olha, experimenta como é bom… -disse entregando o morango cheio de chantilly ao moreno.

- Humm… -com a mordida acabou sujando a sua boca.

Tenten gargalhou, ele parecia uma criancinha toda melada e diante da risada cristalina da morena ele também riu.

- Olhe o que você fez, limpe agora.-disse ele fingindo estar aborrecido, mas ainda sim sorrindo.

- Ta bom.- ela chegou perto dele curvando-se sobre a mesa com o guardanapo, mas então sorriu marota e beijou a ponta do nariz dele, depois o canto da boca do moreno.

Os dois se entre olharam durante alguns segundos. Longos 3 segundos, que para Tenten pareciam uma eternidade.

Neji fechou os olhos e puxou a morena para mais perto de sí pela nuca. Seus rostos pairaram no ar por um momento. Seus lábios se encontraram em um leve roçar, Neji abraçou a cintura dela com o outro braço, aprofundando o beijo.

Paixão. Amizade. Carinho. Desejo. E amor reprimido. Assim podemos descrever aquele beijo.

Tenten não conseguia pensar em nada. Aquele momento era mágico. Quem diria que um dia que começou mal, podia se transformar em beijo com morango e chantilly?

- Eu te amo, Neji… -sussurrou ela contra os lábios dele.

Não abriu os olhos, estava apavorada. E se ele a rejeitasse?

Ele beijou-a novamente de um jeito mais intenso e apaixonado.

- Eu também te amo, Tenten.-confessou e tomou os lábios dela para si novamente.

Chantilly tem esse poder, de deixar tudo mais doce e mais gostoso.

A tarde ensolarada iluminava aquela quinta-feira. A melhor quinta de todas.

Uma quinta ensolarada com Chantilly.

**-Owari-**

**Ayumi:** One-shot bobinha e curta, mas eu realmente gostei dela O: Deixem uma escritora feliz com reviews ._. Pliiiix T___T~

Beijos no kokoro! xoxo


End file.
